


Quashing Rumours

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 16:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9500297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for Snape100's prompt #675: Snapely Mythbusting - Irma Pince's Son.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snape100's prompt #675: Snapely Mythbusting - Irma Pince's Son. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Quashing Rumours

~

“…looks like him?”

Severus would’ve continued walking but for what came next. 

“…Snape? No! Their noses are nothing alike.” 

Slipping between the stacks, Severus shamelessly eavesdropped. 

“What about their names, then? They’re similar.”

“Snape isn’t similar to Pince.” 

“His mother’s maiden name was Prince, you dolt!” 

“ _Snape’s_ a Prince?”

“A half-blood one, yes.” 

“I had no idea. I thought they’d all died.” 

“Not yet, obviously. So who’s to say Madam Pince isn’t related to him?” 

“But his _mother_?”

“He does spend a lot of time in the library.” 

Severus smirked. He was about to start spending even more time there. 

~

“They said what?” Irma’s eyes narrowed. “Who were they?” 

“I didn’t look,” Severus lied. 

Irma huffed. “Merlin! How do they have enough time to make up such hogwash?” She glared at him. “They need more homework.” 

“I’ve plans to keep them busy,” Severus assured her. “But, in the meantime, I thought we could have some…fun.” 

Slowly, Irma smirked, and Severus saw traces of the woman who had been Slytherin trickster of the year, three years in a row. “What do you have in mind?” 

Reaching for her hand, Severus raised it to his lips. “Care to take a stroll?” 

~

“…dating! But—”

“…thought they were related!”

“…can’t be his mother!” 

As rumours flew, Irma played her part well, remaining stern, but allowing her expression to visibly soften whenever Severus appeared. 

Severus, for his part, was gallant, showing up every evening to escort her to her quarters. 

Even their colleagues began eyeing them speculatively. 

It was Minerva who confronted Severus. “Are you serious about Irma?”

Severus raised an eyebrow. “Isn’t that between us?” 

Minerva crossed her arms. “She’s…dear to me. If you’re toying with her, you’ll rue the day.” 

Once alone, Severus pursed his lips. Had things gone too far?

~

Over drinks at the Three Broomsticks, Severus smirked. “I believe we’ve quashed the mother/son rumours.”

“That seems to be the case, yes,” Irma agreed.

“Perhaps it’s time we quit our ruse.” 

“Must we?” Reaching out, Irma clasped his hand. “I’ve rather enjoyed being courted.” 

Severus winced. “Quite. Nevertheless, I think we should—” He paused, trying to think of a delicate way to put it.

Irma withdrew and, to his horror, buried her face in her hands, her shoulders shaking. 

“Or we can continue for a time!” he blurted. “Don’t cry.” 

“Well, what have we here?” said Minerva, joining them. 

~

Glaring daggers at Severus, Minerva threw her arm over Irma’s shoulders. “There, there. Are you all right?” 

Irma’s shoulders shook harder.

Minerva raised an eyebrow at Severus. “What have you done?” she spat.

Severus held up his hands. “Nothing! This was all a ruse to get the students to stop spreading rumours about us! I never meant to hurt her!” 

Minerva huffed. “And yet, it appears you have. What sort of rumours?”

“That we’re mother and son.” 

Minerva rolled her eyes. “So you decided to pretend to be lovers?” 

“It stopped the rumours!” 

Minerva huffed. “And hurt Irma!” 

Severus groaned.

~

“I should hex you,” Minerva huffed. 

Severus sighed. “I apologise.” 

Irma removed the hands from her face, and Severus, expecting tears, saw…laughter? Flushed, she shook her head as she chuckled. “Oh, Salazar!” she gasped. “Your face!” 

Minerva’s frown morphed into a grin. “He did look like a frightened rabbit.” 

Severus, mouth open, stared at them. “What the—?”

Irma grinned. “I told Minerva what we were doing. She decided we should have some fun.” 

Severus frowned. “Why would you tell Minerva?” 

Irma smirked, leaning into Minerva. “Because she’s my lover.” 

Minerva winked. “I did say she was dear to me.” 

~

Severus blinked. “You mean all this time you two’ve been—?”

Pulling away from Irma, Minerva hummed. “Together. Yes.” 

“But…I had no idea,” said Severus, looking back and for the between them. “How long have you been…involved?” 

“Several years.” Irma grinned. “We’re just old hands at being discreet.” 

“Indeed.” Severus crossed his arms. “Well, if you’re done amusing yourselves at my expense—”

Minerva sighed. “Don’t be a wet blanket, Severus. It was all in fun.” 

“Quite,” Severus said dryly. “In the meantime, however, how do we prevent the previous rumour from a resurgence?” 

Minerva hummed. “I have an idea—”

~

“…wrong about Snape and Pince.” 

Severus, nearby, listened. 

“Clearly! He’s dating Pince, so she can’t be his mother.” 

“But Pince and McGonagall are together.” 

“Really?”

“Yeah, I spotted them holding hands last night.” 

Severus smirked. It seemed Minerva’s plot was working. Perhaps now the rumours would die…

“So Pince is cheating on McGonagall with Snape? Damn.” 

Severus rolled his eyes. So much for Minerva’s idea. Sighing, he started to move away. 

“…unless—” 

“Unless what?” 

“Unless they’re all in a threesome!” 

“Wait, you think Snape’s shagging _two_ women? Bloody hell!” 

“Could be. Go, Snape!” 

Severus smirked. He could live with that. 

~


End file.
